War
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: Songfic in a way...NaruSaku even though I don't really like the pairing. Song: I Can Do Anything Better Than You


Sakura was sitting on the couch reading a book when Naruto came in bragging about his latest mission. Sakura was beginning to get annoyed

"Anything you could do I can do better" she said not looking up from her book. Naruto barked out a laugh "I could do anything better than you" Sakura continued turning a page

"No you can't" he said

"Yes I can" she said still not looking up from her book

"No you can't" Sakura slammed her book down "Yes I can, yes I can!" she glared at him.

"Anything you can be I can be greater" he flexed his arm muscle "sooner or later I'm greater than you"

"No you're not" Sakura narrowed her eyes "yes I am" he crossed his arms "no you're not!" "yes I am!" "no you're NOT!" she stood up he turned to face her "Yes I am! Yes I am!" they were glaring daggers at each other

"I can hit a partridge with a single cartridge" he pretended to shoot a gun and Sakura smirked "I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow" she mimed shooting with a bow

"I can live on bread and cheese" he smirked and Sakura's eyes widened "only on that?" Naruto thought he won "yup!" he said smugly and Sakura sneered "so can a rat" she walked away and Naruto was fuming

"Any note you can sing I can sing higher" he called making her stop "I can sing any note higher than you" she said over her shoulder. "No you can't" "yes I can" Naruto's voice went higher "no you can't" Sakura's voice matched his "yes I can!" his went higher "no you can't!" hers went higher than his "yes I can!" Naruto screwed up his face "no you can't!" he sang as high as he could and his voice cracked. Sakura smirked "yes…I…caaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" her voice went higher.

Naruto's blue eyes widened "how can you sing so high?" he asked and Sakura planted her hands on her hips "I'm a girl!" "could've fooled me" he muttered and Sakura raised a hand to hit him.

"Anything you can say I can say softer" he said trying to derail her attention, it worked "I can say anything softer than you" she said. Naruto's voice dropped to a whisper "no you can't" Sakura's did too "yes I can" his voice went lower "no you can't" hers matched his "yes I can" he was inaudible now "no you can't" "YES I CAN!" Sakura shouted in his face making him jump back.

"I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker" Naruto said smugly "I can drink it quicker and get even sicker" she wrapped her arms around her stomach with a pained expression.

"I can open any safe" he said arrogantly Sakura's eyes widened again "without getting caught?" she asked amazed and Naruto thought he had won for sure "you bet!" his smugness got worse "that's what I thought…you crook" she smirked and he glared.

"Any note you can hold I can hold longer" he challenged "I can hold any note longer than you" she shot back "no you can't" he held the last note "yes I can" she held the 'I' "no you can't" he held it longer "yes Iiii can" she said "no you caaaaaaaaaan't!" he smiled smugly and Sakura sneered "yes…IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…" she held it for at least a minute "IIIIIIIIIIIII can" she fell against Naruto who caught her "yes you caaaan" he said holding her arms. "Where do you keep all that air?" he asked her "ugh" she gasped for breath "oh…"

He waited for her to catch her breath "anything you can say I can say faster" she pushed away from him "I can say anything faster than you!" she said "no you can't" "yes I can" "noyou can't" "yesI can" "noyoucan't" "yesIcan" nycnt" "sican" "nyct" sicn" they were both breathing heavily.

"I can jump a hurdle" Sakura rolled her eyebrows "I can wear a girdle" she ran her hands down her sides "I can knit a sweater" he stuck his tongue out at her "I can fill it better" she jiggled her boobs and Naruto blushed.

"I. Can. Do. Most. Anything." Naruto said through gritted teeth "can you bake a pie?" Sakura asked smugly "no" he confessed and Sakura's face fell "neither can I"

"Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter" he tried "I can sing anything sweeter than you" Naruto's eyes narrowed and his voice dropped deeper "noo you caan't" he sang softly "yess I caaan" she sang softer pressing against him "noo you caaann't" he said tilting her chin up "yess Iii caaan" her voice fluctuated as she batted her eyes "noo youou caan't" he sang to her "yeyeyess Iiii canaaan" she sang sweetly "Nooo youuu caaann't" "ohh yesss Iiiii caaanaaan" she pushed away from him.

Naruto crossed his arms "no you can't, can't, CAN'T" he said and Sakura stomped up until they were nose to nose "yes I can, can, CAN" she said

"No. Yes. You. I. Can't. Can." They said voices intermingling red in the face, nose to nose fists clenched…until he kissed her.

I'm not a NaruSaku fan at all but I could see them doing this. The idea came when I was watching my sister and her best guy friend at the school talent show.


End file.
